This invention relates to audio testing in a packet switched network.
Audio testing is useful, for example, in Internet telephony, in which telephone-like voice conversations are digitized by personal computers for transmission over the Internet either to other personal computers, where they are reconverted to analog audio, or through an Internet Telephony Service Provider (ITSP) and the public switched telephone network (PSTN) to conventional telephony equipment. Audio quality of Internet telephony is affected by time delays caused during transmission over the Internet, packet loss, data retransmissions, and network jitter.